Archives
Various blogs that represent different viewpoints and generations of the Wiki will be selected to review, as part of our Retrospective Blog Series in Project 10. New blogs will be announced to coincide with the release of the Character Appreciation Blogs each week. If you see any high quality blogs created earlier than June 2016 that you want to revive, [[Message Wall:Webkinz Mania|'contact']] [[User:Webkinz Mania|'Webkinz Mania']]. 'January 2017' *January 1-January 8: most popular contestants? (CF12, 2014) *January 8-January 15: Gwen and Duncan - Why Do You All Hate It? (Juan Jose Rodriguez, 2009) *January 15-January 22: Most Bull Victories On Total Drama (CoGreen2.0, 2016) *January 22-January 29: TD Theories: TD Eliminations' Analysis (ArtDraw12, 2016) *January 29-February 5: Would you consider Courtney an Anti-Hero or Villain (Zoether, 2013) 'February 2017' *February 5-February 12: Movie Genres they forgot (Sam450, 2010) *February 12-February 19: Bizarre Love Triangle: My Predictions for DxC and DxG in Season Three (Jam7, 2010) *February 19-February 26: Why don't people like TDA? (CF12, 2014) *February 26-March 5: Courtney - My Rant! (Gordon003, 2016) 'March 2017' *March 5-March 12: Final Total Drama World Tour Predictions (The Cartoon, 2010) *March 12-March 19: Courtney vs Duncan: Alignment Scale (PhoenixDragonSamurai, 2014) *March 19-March 26: How I Would Improve World Tour (Christlover357, 2014) *March 26-April 2: Drawing gewn (Boo Boo the Fool, 2010) 'April 2017' *April 2-April 9: My Total Drama: Revenge of the Island Predictions, Theories, and Elimination Orders (Dakotacoons, 2011) *April 9-April 16: Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er! Review (Nalyd Renrut, 2012) *April 16-April 23: TD: ROTI - Review (BarBar, 2012) *April 23-April 30: Brain vs. Brawn: The Ultimate Showdown Review (Fedora Kid, 2012) *April 30-May 7: Total Drama: Revenge of the Island - Review (Bigez620, 2012) 'May 2017' *May 7-May 14: Moon Madness commercial analyzation! (HeatBombastic, 2013) *May 14-May 21: Moon Madness Review (Fedora Kid, 2013) *May 21-May 28: Moon Madness Review (Webkinz Mania, 2013) *May 28-June 4: Do you think the Wikia is overreacting about Total Drama All Stars? (VeryUnknownFan, 2014) 'June 2017' *June 4-June 11: In Defense of: Dave (Epic~00, 2014) *June 11-June 18: What If TDPI Came Before TDAS? (Tdwtfan555, 2014) *June 18-June 25: Dave or Mike? (ZeoSpark, 2014) *June 25-July 2: Sugar - a Good or a Bad Character? (TheDipDap1234, 2014) 'July 2017' *July 2-July 9: GoodBye Tom and Jen! (Tami34, 2015) *July 9-July 16: N3's Reviews: TDPRR - Little Bull on the Prairie (numbuhthreefan, 2015) *July 16-July 23: Why RR was the Best Season Since the Original TDI--if not better (BradP27, 2015) *July 23-July 30: Stryzzar reviews The Ridonculous Race (Stryzzar, 2015) 'August 2017' *July 30-August 6: The 15 Best Moments of Total Drama (Jaxswim, 2013) *August 6-August 13: Seasons' reception based on Rotten Tomatoes ranking (BatmanBaleLover, 2014) *August 13-August 20: Is Total Drama Just Mike's Imagination? (TotalDramaFan1000, 2013) *August 20-August 27: Analysis of the Couples/Two-sided Attractions of Total Drama (VeryUnknownFan, 2014) *August 27-September 3: Antagonists: Strengths and Flaws (Glenn31, 2016) 'September 2017' *September 3-September 10: Gwen: She's Clearly Not Fat (Freehugs41, 2009) *September 10-September 17: What is each character's most iconic quote? (BarBar, 2016) *September 17-September 24: Amy or Samey - comparison (Stryzzar, 2014) *September 24-October 1: If You Could Change the Winner of One Season, Who Would it Be? (MHS0501, 2015) 'October 2017' *October 1-October 8: The Dakotazoid (LuluTDFan, 2014) *October 8-October 15: Sky is NOT Zoey 2.0 (Ruebenn, 2014) *October 15-October 22: Discussion: Characters that everyone else hates that you LOVE. (BlueBarracudas555, 2015) *October 22-October 29: 13 Episode Format Not Working Out (Tdwtfan555, 2014) *October 29-November 5: Final Review of Total Drama Pahkitew Island (Gogogadget831, 2014) 'November 2017' *November 5-November 12: TD Theories: Who May Return in Potential Future Seasons? (ArtDraw12, 2016) *November 12-November 19: Second All-Stars Speculation and Potential Ideas (MegamanZero0002, 2014) *November 19-November 26: Which location not seen in Ridonculous Race do you want to see? (PokemonTDHTF98, 2015) *November 26-December 3: Are Chris and Dawn related? (Akg91794, 2013) 'December 2017' *December 3-December 10: Who's the BEST and WORST Writer? (TheTDQueen2014, 2014) *December 10-December 17: Get a Clue (How about Get a New Writer?) (Liloinkers1994, 2010) *December 17-December 24: Characters You've Changed Your Mind On (Christlover357, 2014) *December 24-December 31: Contest Results: Total Drama characters Least to Best (Bigez620, 2010)